metalfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Façade of Reality
Sanguis meus tibi non iam perbibendus sit Macula aeterintatis Numquam detergenda Quisnam surget et deteget Imaginem veritates ? People created religious inventions To give their lives a glimmer of hope And to ease their fear of dying And people created religious intentions Only to feel superior and to have a license to kill Our desire to die is stronger Than all your desire for life There is no getting away from it now Only true faith survives People created religious inventions To give their lives a glimmer of hope And to ease their fear of dying And people created religious ascensions To subject the others and to enslave, just to further enrich themselves It doesn't matter where we die It doesn't matter thet you cry We'll take you with us A disgrace on the beyond O servator, sempiterne Te grati coluimus, Odor atrox quo nons superfundis intolerabilis est Deceive yourself by yielding to soft words that cause no pain Enrich yourself with different views Learned without diasdaon A disgrace on the beyond That can never be undone Who shall rise and unveil The Facade of Reality? Is tere still room for new dents in old wrecks? A disgrace on the beyond that can never be ondone Deceive yourself by yielding to soft words Enrich yourself by making up your own mind Sanguis meus tibi non iam perbibendus sit ---- Fachada da realidade De meu sangue você já não se embebeda mais Desgraça pela eternidade Nunca será desfeita Quem irá se levantar e descobrir A fachada da realidade? Pessoas criaram invenções religiosas Para dar a suas vidas um lampejo de esperança E para amenizar o seu medo de morrer E pessoas criaram intenções religiosas Apenas para se sentir superior e ter uma licença para matar Nosso desejo de morrer é mais forte Que todo o seu desejo de viver Não há como escapar disso agora Apenas a verdadeira fé sobrevive Pessoas criaram invenções religiosas Para dar a suas vidas um lampejo de esperança E para amenizar o seu medo de morrer E pessoas criaram ascensões religiosas Para subjugar os outros e para escravizar Apenas para enriquecer ainda mais a si mesmos "Este terrorismo em massa é o novo mal em nosso mundo atualmente." Não importa onde morreremos Não importa que você chore Nós o levaremos conosco "Para estas pessoas que perderam suas vidas em 11 de setembro e aqueles que sofrem por eles; agora é a hora de ter força para construir esta comunidade. Deixe isto ser seu memorial" Uma desgraça no além Ó salvador perpétuo, Te somos gratos por proteger-nos Do odor terrível sobre nós derramado que insuportável é Engane a si próprio cedendo As palavras confortáveis que não causam dor Enriqueça a si próprio com diferentes opiniões Aprendidas sem desdém Uma desgraça no além Que nunca poderá ser desfeita Quem deverá ascender e desvendar A Fachada da Realidade? Ainda há lugar para novos talhos em velhos destroços? Uma desgraça no além Que jamais poderá ser desfeita Engane a si próprio cedendo a palavras confortáveis Enriqueça a si próprio fazendo sua própria opinião De meu sangue você já não se embebeda mais